


Paquete

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Human Wade Wilson, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Wade Wilson, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Casi todos los días, a la misma hora, Wade Wilson atraviesa Nueva York, con una pequeña caja en la mano. Una entrega especial, siempre para la misma persona. Es su trabajo, y lo hace con gusto, entregar el paquete a Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Paquete

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de dónde salió esta historia. Pero amo a estos dos.

Abrió la puerta del enorme y lujoso edificio, dejando pasar a un par de mujeres en elegantes trajes de ejecutivas que iban saliendo, les guiñó un ojo en el proceso, haciendo que estas solo negaran con la cabeza.

Entró como si fuera su casa, era una rutina que se tenía bien aprendida, y realmente ya todos le conocían. Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a los guardias, hasta llegar a recepción, dónde se apoyó en el mostrador, dejando la pequeña cajita que llevaba al lado.

—Hola Janice.

—Hola Wade—le respondió ésta—Adivino ¿Paquete para el señor Stark?

—Solo confía en mí para entregarle estas cosas—dijo palmeando la cajita—¿Está disponible?

—Sabes que sí, y sabes cual piso.

—Gracias hermosa, por cierto, ese nuevo color de cabello... te queda genial—halagó mientras caminaba de espaldas, para llegar al elevador, dónde viendo su mano, en dónde tenía apuntados algunos números, marcó la clave para acceder a los pisos superiores.

Bailaba despacio de un lado a otro con la música de elevador, sonriendo cuando las puertas del elevador. Sonrisa que fue borrada, al toparse a Happy Hogan, porque sabía lo que venía.

—¿Dónde está tú identificación Wilson?

—Oh... vamos, tenemos que hacer esto cada vez—se quejó.

—Si fueras responsables y no la olvidaras cada vez, no, no tendríamos que hacerlo—le contestó con simpleza el robusto hombre.

—Ton... digo, el Señor Stark, me está esperando. Con un importante, muy importante paquete, vital para la compañía.

Happy le ignoró deliberadamente, y se acercó a un maletín, del que sacó un gafete con cordón, que colgó del cuello de Wade, el cual decía “Visiante”.

—¿Es de verdad?

—¿Parece que estoy jugando? —le contestó serio el jefe de seguridad.

—Supongo que no, aunque en el fondo sé que eres un hombre divertido, gracias—mencionó tomando el gafete que miró por unos instantes.

—No lo olvides—le volvió a recordar Hogan y el asintió, continuando con su camino.

Pasó diversas oficinas, hasta llegar a un par de puertas enormes y cerradas al final de un largo pasillo, se giró a ver a la secretaria de Tony Stark, quién le sonrió mientras recogía sus cosas.

—¿A dónde te invitó a almorzar esta vez el jefe, Sandy?

—Tengo reservación en el L’Atelier...—le contestó acomodándose la bolsa en el hombro.

—Increíble, pide una copa del vino más caro, por mí.

—Eso haré—aseguró la chica.

Una vez la mujer se marchó, abrió la puerta, contemplando al dueño de todo ese lugar, al multimillonario y genio de la tecnología: Tony Stark.

El CEO se encontraba sentado, revisando lo que parecían planos tridimensionales sobre su escritorio, muy concentrado en su tarea, por lo que se acercó despacio, recargándose a su lado, y dejando el paquete, justo sobre lo que parecía una gráfica muy importante del producto que el otro analizaba.

—Tardaste—fue lo primero que el hombre le dijo.

—Bueno, soy pobre, viajo en transporte público, es imposible obtener un taxi en Nueva York, y mi taxi de cabecera se distrae con la facilidad de un niño... o de mi, en un restaurante de comida chatarra.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para enviarte un auto? Podríamos simplemente comprarte uno—le respondió Tony, apagando todo lo que revisaba.

—Sí, lo que pasa, es que no me quiero sentir cómo una puta—le contestó—más de lo que ya me siento.

—¿Por eso sigues trayendo esa caja contigo? —señaló Stark—¿Qué trae ahora? —preguntó, tomándola para abrirla— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora trabajas como maestro de preescolar? —preguntó sacando un dibujo de adentro.

—No, no... yo lo hice—se quejó Wade quitándoselo de las manos—éste eres tú, y éste soy yo—señaló a dos figuras hechas con palitos y bolitas, unidos por sus “manos” con un corazón arriba. —Y... lo mejor es el reverso, también nosotros... este eres tú—mostró a un personaje que parecía estar apoyado en sus rodillas y manos—y este yo, claro—dijo al mostrar a la figura tras él—algo más fiel a nuestras actividades.

Tony se pasó una mano por el rostro, mientras comenzaba a reír, le tomó de la chaqueta vieja con fuerza y lo jaló para acercarlo a sus labios y compartir un beso lento.

—Hablo de verdad Tony—le dijo contra la boca—tú... tú estás casado, tienes esposa, y una hija, y salen en todas las revistas, cómo la familia perfecta—empezó a quejarse alzando la cara al techo, alejándose del otro—y a mí me hablas cuatro o cinco veces a la semana, a que venga aquí—continuó, viendo al otro ponerse de pie, y avanzar a la barra de café que tenía. —para... para que...

Sus palabras se vieron trabadas, cuando el mayor se quitó el saco a juego con el traje, dejando ver un pantalón de vestir, perfectamente entallado.

—Esos pantalones, son una jugada sucia, señor Stark... muy, muy sucia.

—No sé de que hablas, ahora continua Wilson—animó aún dándole la espalda—me decías, que estabas cansado de esta situación, de venir a entregarme, importantes paquetes. Que eras una zorra. ¿Quieres que te convierta en una chica decente?

Wade llegó hasta él, apoyando las manos en la pared frente a Tony, restregando su entrepierna, contra los glúteos del mayor.

—No, cansado no, mi paquete... siempre está disponible para ti Tony—aclaró, causando una risa en su amante.

Stark cerró los ojos, en cuanto su “mensajero”, empezó a besar su cuello, y acariciar sus muslos y glúteos, palpaba atrás, y también al frente, metió una mano entre sus piernas que las hizo separarse, comenzando a acariciar sus testículos y luego ir hacia atrás al perineo, que presionó con dos dedos, sacándole dulces gemidos.

—Sé... porque dices lo que dices, Wilson—habló sin abrir los ojos, totalmente entregado, a la mano que empezó a sacarle la camisa de los pantalones para acariciar su bajo abdomen—pero...no puedo ofrecerte más, no ahora.

A Wade ya no le importaba, en cuanto tenía el cuerpo del hombre entre sus manos, el resto desaparecía. Conoció a Tony Stark, casi un año atrás cuando éste entró a un bar de mala muerte, le vio algo decaído, no lo reconoció del todo en ese momento, y le invitó una copa, charlaron un poco en la barra, le escuchó quejarse de la vida que tenía que mantener, y de un momento a otro, estaban teniendo sexo en el baño del lugar.

Se despidieron entregándose sus números, la cosa se quedó allí, Wade sentía que si llamaba, el hombre apuesto y casado, le pondría una orden de restricción, pero sorpresivamente, fue éste quién le llamó.

Le dijo que le visitara en la oficina, que dijera en recepción que tenía un paquete que entregarle. Lo único que ocurrió, fue que dejaron sobre su escritorio un montón de semen. Las cosas habían sido la misma rutina desde entonces.

—No me hagas caso, soy idiota, me lo dices todo el tiempo—le dijo bajo al oído, abriéndole la camisa.

Tony era el hombre más sensual con él que había estado, era todo un “DILF” que le hacía tener erecciones instantáneas. Siempre con olor a loción costosa, con la barba perfectamente recortada, con el cuerpo de un hombre maduro que se cuida con el justo ejercicio.

Acarició los pequeños pezones del castaño, sin dejar de restregarse en su parte trasera, dejando besos en su nuca, fingiendo embestidas contra esa parte del cuerpo del mayor. Vanagloriándose de saber que era el único que podía contemplar a Tony Stark en esa posición.

....

Cada vez Tony se decía que no levantaría el teléfono, que no haría esa llamada. Se repetía que borraría el número de sus contactos, que aquello tenía que parar. Pero no lo hacía.

No lo hacía porque sus ganas eran más fuertes, su deseo de ser acariciado y tocado, cómo Wade Wilson lo hacía. El otro era un bueno para nada, apenas poco más que un vago, un ex militar que golpeaba gente por dinero. Pero saber eso, solo le hacía quererlo más.

Por eso estaba en esa posición, inclinándose sobre su repisa de mármol para café, separando sus piernas, dejando que abriera su cinturón Armani, bajara su pantalón en conjunto con su ropa interior, y lo siguiente que supo, es que la jodida lengua, del jodido Wade Wilson, le hacía ver estrellas.

Wade sabía cómo hacerlo, como jugar entre sus glúteos y con su pene al mismo tiempo, la justa estimulación en ambos lados, que le ponía a temblar las piernas, incluso se daba el lujo de darle pequeñas nalgadas, antes de volver a hundir su rostro allí.

—Éste es el lugar diseñado para mi cara—le escuchó bromear al amasar sus nalgas.

—Idiota...—fue lo que pudo mascullar entre jadeos.

Le bajó por entero la ropa, y le hizo sacar al menos un pie, solo lo suficiente para al voltearlo y cargarlo, tenerle con las piernas abiertas.

Él se sostuvo de los fuertes hombros, de los que apartó la chaqueta. Wade aún se encontraba por completo vestido, y era algo que no iba a permitir. Al ser sentado en la repisa, ambos apartaron la parte superior de ropa del contrario, cómo si las prendas estuvieran en llamas, rápido y arrojándolas lejos.

Sus pieles se encontraban desnudas, Tony le abrió el pantalón, y empezó a masturbarle.

—No, aquí no bebé, en tú escritorio—Le dijo Wade mordiéndole el cuello, cargándole para llevarlo allá.

Le sentó sobre el escritorio, si existiera otro edificio tan alto alrededor cómo su torre, o pasara un avión, seguro podía ver lo que ocurría allí; tendría la vista de la espalda y parte del trasero de Wilson, con su cuerpo siendo rodeando por brazos y piernas de uno de los CEOS más ricos del mundo.

—¿Cajón derecho? —le preguntó ronco. Era evidente que desde que Tony empezó a masturbarles a ambos, con sus miembros juntos, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era embestir el cuerpo de su amante.

—Cajón derecho—confirmó.

Tony, lo vio extender la mano, y sacar un frasco de lubricante, y aplicar en su erección. No era necesaria mucha preparación, lo hacían casi a diario, mínimo dos ocasiones al día, y justo el anterior. Wade llegó de sorpresa al estacionamiento, terminaron teniendo un par de rondas salvajes sobre el cofre de su auto, y en la parte trasera.

Gracias a eso, no tuvo que esperar mucho, para sentir la erección que tanto anhelaba dentro él. Se tomaron el tiempo de disfrutarlo, de apretarse estrechos. Tony le mordisqueó la barbilla, el hombro y la oreja, hasta que empezaron con las embestidas.

Suaves al principio, disfrutando el por fin estar así de unidos.

—Amo el sonido...

—¿De qué? —preguntó Tony cerrando los ojos, por el placer de cada embestida.

—Cómo respiras... y cómo suenan mis bolas en tú trasero—le contestó gruñendo bajo a su oído, apretando su cintura.

Tony le encajó las uñas cortas en la espalda, no podía evitarlo, estaban tan enamorado de ese idiota, enamorado de hacer el amor con él, y de que ese gran imbécil, fuera solo suyo.

—Entonces haz que... suenen más fuerte—le retó

En ese momento empezó a gemir, a jadear a gritar el nombre de Wade. Por eso le pagaba a su secretaria lo suficiente, y los mejores restaurantes, por eso cambió su oficina hasta el fondo, porque no quería callarse, ni controlarse, quería gritar lo bien que se sentía con el pene de su amante, enterrado hasta el fondo en él.

...

Wade besaba el cuello color canela, los hombros, y luego llegaba al pecho, a los dulces pezones que amaba mordisquear, eran masculinos, pequeños, y perfectos para jugar con su lengua, todo al mismo tiempo que seguía moviendo sus caderas, a últimas fechas, sabía que vivía para complacer al otro, y que lo haría así, hasta que el mayor le botara.

Estaba acostumbrado, era un desecho de la sociedad. Pero Tony le hacía sentir necesitado, y además lo hacía hervir por la manera en que gimoteaba su nombre, en que se aferraba a él, y apresaba su miembro dentro de él.

Le masturbó, queriendo verlo terminar, le mordió los labios, para besarle de forma sucia, justo cómo al otro le gustaba, haciendo que la saliva goteara de la orilla de sus labios, en su abrazo lo sintió estremecerse, y sabía que ese era su lugar, envolviéndole, dándole un orgasmo, besándolo, y demostrándole que solo le pertenecía a él.

....

El éxtasis le golpeó como una bomba, jadeo ronco, fuerte, sintió su propio esperma caliente en su abdomen, y más que eso, sabía que sus caderas seguían siendo atacadas, su propio semen escurría por sus testículos, bajando hasta su pequeño y abusado agujero, que seguía expandido por la erección ajena.

Bastaron unas embestidas más, para verse por fin lleno de semen, justo de la manera que adoraba, desbordándose de un modo increíble. Tomó el rostro de Wade y lo besó lento, gimoteando por la sensación de ser abandonado, y de cómo el semen botó de su entrada.

Se dieron más besos, hasta que calmaron sus respiraciones.

Wade se dejó caer en la enorme silla del presidente de compañía y atrajo al castaño hasta sus brazos, a sentarlo encima de él, usando sus dedos, para acariciar entre sus glúteos.

—Pediré el divorcio—le soltó mirándole fijo.

—¿Qué? No, Tony, no me hagas caso, de verdad, adoro ser tú puta, usaré una tanga y puedes ponerme un tubo si quieres. No tienes que....

Stark le tapó la boca.

—Wilson, es mi decisión, amo a mi hija, y quiero a mi esposa, pero no la amo, y no es la relación que quise, es la relación que mis padres querían. He vivido demasiado a su modo, quiero vivir al mío.

—¿Y eso incluye a un vago que conociste en un lugar que se llama “El chihuaha de Nuevo México”?

—Omitamos el cómo nos conocimos—sonrió el genio—pero soy serio. Hace rato te dije que no te podía ofrecer más pero...

—Te cojo tan rico, que cambiaste de opinión, es comprensible.

Tony empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Mientras lo hacíamos, sonó mi celular, lo vi en el suelo, junto a mi chaqueta, era mi esposa. No me interesó en lo más mínimo contestar la llamada.

Wade tomó su mano, y le besó los dedos.

—No tengo nada... que ofrecerte. Siempre pensé que si encontraba a alguien, sería un tipo que viviera en un basurero igual a mí, no muy guapo, lo suficiente para que no quisiera dejarme. No un playboy dueño de su propia compañía, extremadamente atractivo.

—Bueno, tendrás que superarlo, porque así será... te ganaste la lotería, con el hombre más perfecto sobre la tierra.

—Dado que estamos teniendo esta plática contigo desnudo en mis piernas, no sé que creer, parece un sueño.

—Créelo Wilson, será una realidad. Estaremos juntos formalmente... claro, si así lo quieres.

Wade negó con la cabeza, pero luego asintió.

—¿Morgan me llamará Papá?

—No vayas tan rápido—le dijo golpeando su hombro, para intentar ponerse en pie—pero... si quiero que la conozcas.

Tony se acomodó, al ponerse de pie, para desnudo ir por un vaso de agua, antes de seguir quizá con otra ronda, pero al girar, se quedó viendo al otro que sonreía enorme.

—¿Qué?

—Me harás una chica decente—le contestó y Tony empezó a reír.

Wade no lo sabía, pero lo que podía ofrecerle a Tony, era justamente lo que le faltaba, una enorme felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
